Survivors- Script
EXT. Outdoors - Campfire Open on a group of men and women huddling around a campfire in the forest. They are extremely dirty and look unhappy. DAN (Grumbling) It's too damn hot here. We're not gonna last too much longer. LISA Ya, we should find a cooler place to go. MARCY We have nowhere else to go! JOHN Alright, everyone just calm down. JENNY went to get us food. She knows what she's doing. We'll be fine soon enough. MARCY How can you say that? She didn't even want help! How do you know she'll have enough food for all of us?? How do you even know she's ok right now?? TOM She'll have enough for all of us, ok? She's my wife... I trust her and that means you should too. JOHN Either way, we need more firewood, everything we have is wet. We need to find a cooler place to stay. LISA What I'd give for a iced latte right now. At least I could die in this sweaty hellhole happy. JOHN I knew we wouldn't make it through the summer. I want to go back home. Back to New York. TOM Everyone just calm down, alright? We won't be in the heat too much longer. (CLOSE UP OF DAN) DAN turns away from the group. He looks around suspiciously with "shifty eyes". JOHN Ok, we need a game plan. I think someone should come with me to see if we can get more food while we wait for JENNY. TOM That's a good idea, stick together in this humid weather. MARCY, you go get firewood with JOHN. I'll go check on JENNY. DAN, you and LISA should- The group stops and look at DAN, whose back is still turned to the group. TOM DAN, what are you doing over there? DAN Nothing, leave me alone... MARCY (Slowly approaching DAN) Are you eating? What is that? DAN turns around with a creepy look in his eyes. Blood and meat juices dripping down his face, he wipes his chin. DAN It's just a leg of meat. It's good. What are you so worked up about? The rest of the group has worked their way over to DAN, staring bewildered at him. TOM (Still cautiously approaching DAN) DAN, where did you get that? JENNY hasn't brought us any food yet... The camera slowly pans up and over DANs shoulder to reveal the body of LISA lying on the ground. she has a puddle of blood around her head and one of her legs is missing. MARCY Jesus Christ DAN! Is that LISA? Did you kill her for a piece of her leg? DAN (Still eating the leg) She didn't even put up a fight. She would've WANTED it this way. JOHN What the hell are you talking about? You just murdered your girlfriend so you could eat her leg! We have food on the way, JENNY is getting us food! You couldn't wait just a little bit longer?! (JOHN Paces back and forth, starting to panic) JOHN This is bad. This is REALLY bad. Oh god, what have you done, DAN, what have you done? (WIDE SHOT OF THE GROUP STANDING JUST OUTSIDE THE TREE LINE AT THE EDGE OF A PARK. THERE ARE OTHER PICNIC-ERS AROUND WITH MULTIPLE BARBEQUES) It is now clear that the group are friends gathered to celebrate a holiday and there was never any danger the entire time. MARCY Seriously you couldn't wait 10 minutes??? JENNY said she'd be back with food soon, she just went back to the table to get it!! DAN is still eating the leg. DAN (Nonchalantly) Shut up, MARCY, you were just complaining about how sweaty and hungry you were. I made a decision and I acted on it. LISA would've liked to go out this way. JOHN It doesn't matter anymore. We need to figure out what to do with her body before JENNY sees her... The group all look at each other knowingly, except DAN who is now ravenously chewing on the leg of meat. (QUICK MONTAGE OF THE GROUP GATHERING TOOLS A LA "Sin City - 'And my mitts...") (CUT TO: KITCHEN) INT. DAYTIME - KITCHEN JENNY takes something out of the oven, inhales deeply and smells the fresh cooked meal she has just prepared. She puts straws in glasses full of lemonade on a platter and begins to take it outside to the group. EXT. OUTDOORS - CAMPFIRE (CAMERA LEADS JENNY) JENNY walks to the group with a big smile. A horrified look comes across her face and she drops the lemonade. The group is standing in a bloody circle panting and covered in viscera, blood, and other human body parts. JOHN is in the background digging a hole frantically. TOM (Yelling defeatedly over his shoulder) You can stop now, JOHN, she saw us. JOHN (Throwing the shovel down and muttering under his breath,) God damnit! Exhausted, MARCY plops down where she stood. MARCY (Panting) What the hell? All of this for nothing. Asshole. Fuck you, DAN! DAN is still munching on a piece of the leg. DAN Worth it. Blackout. End. Category:Survivors